


This quest don't seem that hard?

by Ostmacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Demigods go to Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Post Boo and tdh, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostmacka/pseuds/Ostmacka
Summary: Hekate decided to send Solangelo to hogwarts to check in her 'pet world' and Harry and co retakes their last year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The spelling isn't so good and I think most caracters will be a bit ooc Names will probably be spelled wrong but please read it anyway.

Nico POV

When he and Will got called to the big house he wondered what could be the reason. It been a year sense the war with Gaia and it been quite peaceful (as peaceful as it now could be when you're a demigod). he and Will had become a cupel about three months after the war and everyone at camp knew about them but Nico was still feeling nervous about coming out as gay. I wasn't exactly something he would go around and tell everyone.

He and Will reached the big house hand in hand and went in to the meeting room where they were meet by a weird sight. Chiron and Hekate, the goddess of magic were standing there talking. Will didn't seem to recognise the goddess but sense he'd never seen her in person it wasn't so surprising. The two immortals noticed their presence and turned around. "Good day my dear demigods, lady Hekate has a quest for you. Will and Nico locked at each other and he could see a small hint of surprise in Wills eyes. He remembered that the older boy never had been on a quest before so he guessed he wondered why he would be chosen for this quest. ’You see, a while ago some of my blessed morals went through a war and now this school misses teachers, and I want you to go there to check on them and what better way then to play the role of a teacher?" Nico and Will both looked surprised and Nico slightly offended. They had both heard of Hekates pet world (what the demigods called the world the blessed mortals lived in) but they didn't know much about it. "Lady Hekate, may I ask why you find us suited to teach magic and not one of your children?" Will asked politely and Hekate nodded as a response. " well you see that the role as teacher that's empty is the one for DADA or defence against the dark arts, so I thought, who is better to teach that subject than a son of Hades whom survived a lot of experience with 'the dark arts’, and they could always use an assistant to their school nurse, so then I tough that if Nico would come it would be even better with solace to! The whole Solangelo so to speak." Nico face palmed at the last bit, he did like to spend time with his boyfriend and he couldn't deny that he was happy to have Will with him but the way the fucking gods were interested in their relationship was super annoying! He never seen the gods that interested in any of his friends girl/boyfriends! " While, you don't really have a choice so I think I should explain more detailed about the world of the wizards and witches before sending you to the wizard family you'll spent the rest of your summer with." 

 

After they had gotten the basic story about this war and some more story on the wizard world Hekate had given them till at the sunset to prepare. Nico headed towards the Hades cabin and made sure that he had some drachmas on him to make some calls. packing his stuff took basically no time. he'd only owned his clothes and his sword so he'd guessed it would take about a minute. After the packing he went outside to find a somewhat private place to Iris mail his friends and tell them were he apparently would spend the next year. 

 

Will POV 

 

Well that morning had been strange. He was happy he'd got to spend a lot of time with Nico but he would definitely miss camp and his siblings. He had packed and said goodbye to his friends when he noticed that the sun was going down. he should go met Hekate and Nico at the hill. As he looked over he saw that his boyfriend was already there. He always felt strange calling the beautiful black heard boy his boyfriend. It felt like some kind of dream to kiss those small lips. If he was told to describe beauty in one word he'd say Nico. Will loved everything about him. From the grumpy way he acted in the morning to how cute he wold wrinkle his nose when he was irritated. 

Will walked up the hill and pulled Nico into his arms.  
The smaller boy answered the gesture by kissing him on the lips before whispering in his ear. "Now is not the time Sunshine, we will have to catch up later." Will smiled and let go of his boyfriend. they turned around just to find Hekate there with a camera, apparently photographing them. Nico almost jumped away startled. " oh, sorry to interrupt you, well we should get started, here." she say as she gave them each one a stick, a wand, Will reminded himself. "So then I'll just have to give you my blessing so you can use magic and then you are set to go. I will also give you the magical knowledge you'll need as a teacher and to keep up your cover. The principal know about you being demigods and she have set up barriers protecting you from monster attacks." there Nico interrupted the woman with a question. "Earlier you said that wizards was weaker then demigods, then how come we don't have protective barriers on more places?" He shoot the goddess a questioning look. "Well that's because of the fact that wizards uses many types of magic. though weaker than that of a demigod it can do more things." The to boys nodded in understanding and apparently Hekate saw that as a sign that she should teleport them to England. 

 

Harry POV

 

After defeating Voldemort some people had started calling him the master of death. He actually kind of liked the nickname but he hoped people would stop giving him all the credit and show his friends some appreciation to. He'd spent the summer with the Weasleys so he'd been there when the letter arrived. They had already received letter saying that they should re take there last year at hogwarts so when another letter with that sigil something seemed of. After reading the letter they had found out that there would come two new teachers and it wondered if they could stay here. As the kind persons mrs and mr Weasley where they immediately agreed. And that's how it now was so that they were waiting for there guests arrival. Sense one of them would be teaching dada he hoped it wouldn't be someone like Umbrige or Lockman. About the fifth time he tried to figure out what they wold be like he heard a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley quickly reached the door to open with Harry not so far behind. Ron and Hermione was also hurrying down as Molly opened the door. 

The good news was that the people outside didn't seem to be the slightest like Umbige ore Lockhart but instead they were teenagers! One looked about fifteen and the other around seventeen. Nigher seemed older than Harry. The blond boy stretched out his hand to shake Mollys. " my name is Will Solace and this is Nico di Angelo, we are going to work at hogwarts. I don't suppose that you are Molly Weasley?" The boy Will seemed very polite while Nico seemed more distant. " Yes I am," Molly replied just as polite " This is Ron Hermione and Harry, my husband is in the backyard but please come in." she opened the door more so you clearly could se Harry and his friends before introducing them. They seemed to recognise their names but happily the didn't overreact.  
Quite the contrary actually. They seemed to know how he was but they didn't look at al impressed at it. He usually got annoyed at people who did a big deal out of it but now he found himself annoyed at these people who went even as old as him but apparently knew more about the dark arts then he did! 

 

Will POV 

 

As he followed Molly in he noticed that 'wonder boy' Harry Potter glaring at them. What he'd done was big and al but even Will whom manly spent the wars at the infirmary had probably gone through more than him, And don't even mention Nico! Hekate had told them about basically al that boy had done but Will wasn't going to kneel to him or whatever! His bad mood came from basically nowhere. Maybe it was because Hekate had teleported them there pointed to a house and told them to ask for Arthur or Molly Weasley and al necessary information would come to them tomorrow. 

He and Nico sat down at the Weasleys kitchen table and drank som tea. She was nice to them but asked a lot of questions. "where do you live?" "USA" " how old are you?" "We are fifteen and sixteen" "Did you go to that American wizard school then?" "Uhh yes?.." and on and on Will did his best to answer and Nico seemed like he'd like to melt into the shadows so Will decided to ask about where they were to sleep. She pointed him to the stairs and said "third floor, to the left." Will nodded and the boys started walking upstairs. 

 

Nico POV

 

He was tired. not only had they left in the evening but he'd also been processing all the new information. And Hekate had said that they could feel unusually tired now that she'd just blessed them with magic and the knowledge of how to use it. So he was really grateful when Will had made it possible for them to leave the crowded room and go to sleep. 

In their room there were two beds and a desk. Nico immediately fell into the nearest bed and he could hear Will sight to himself. Then the older boy picked up his wand and muttered a spell. "You know death boy, shouldn't we like talk about this quest?" "Don't care" Nico muttered almost asleep. Will face palmed but shut up. He then moved the other bead across the room so it stood beside Nicos, he then crawled down beside him. "Only a couple of days until the term starts,"Will muttered into Nicos neck but the boy was already asleep.


	2. Going to hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short but I don't really have many ideas. It will mostly be Solangelo being cute and the golden trio trying to figure out more about them. So if anyone have any ideas please share them and I might be able to get some more done faster. 
> 
> Thanks for al the kuros and for reading

Harry POV

The last days of summer break went really fast. The new teachers was really reserved and he didn't remember that Nico guy taking part in any conversation. He and Ron had tied to listen to what they could be talking about in their room but it seemed as though they had casted the muffalo charm. ('I probably wrote the name wrong but you will just have to endure it.')  
He wondered what they could be hiding. He hadn't found out anything about his teachers during the days and now it was time to travel to hogwarts. 

Everyone was already standing outside when he and Ron opened the door. The two teachers stood a little away from the rest and the boy, Nico, looked at them like they would attack him. Mrs Weasley signed to them to come closer as everyone was whit in a feet from the port key they would travel whit. Well, everyone except the teachers that would travel to hogwarts by themselves. 

After he and his friends got on the train and found a free compartment they started talking about the professors. " well, what will they be teaching?" they actually hadn't asked that to the boys but they hadn't exactly gotten much of a chance to do so. " I would guess that one of them will teach dada, you know, sense our latest professor in that subject has passed away." Hermione answered, She was definitely the one in the trio to figure things out so the boys didn't doubt her. "but how can they find it smart to hire kids to teach at a school whit older students, do they really think that we, whom defeated Voldemort will learn something from children whom didn't even participate in the war!" Harry said a little upset. "They probably has been through something that makes them capable for the job, otherwise Magonigal wouldn't hire them." Hermione argued. Ron didn't really know what to think of the professors so he just staid quiet. "okay, but you said one of them are the dada teacher so what will the other teach?" Harry asked, not quite believing that there could be much of a reason for someone at least a year younger than him to be the professor of defence against the dark arts. 

 

Will POV

 

When they had reached hogwarts the headmistress had greeted them, she didn't seem aware of the fact that they were demigods so they decided to avoid acting demigodich. They later found themselves at the teachers table. sadly enough he didn't sit next to Nico but you can't have everything right? The students started making their way through the hall and among them he saw the Ron Harry and Hermione whom seemed stuck in a conversation, this was basically confirmed when Hermione bumped in to another student, she'd given him the impression of being the attentive type of person. The students al sat down and the first years started walking in. Will and Nico watched in surprise as the hat began to sing. If this place had singing hats and floating candles it was pretty much guaranteed to be interesting. He turned to Nico whom also looked chocked (though he probably wouldn't admit it) and smiled a little. ’Well this year was going to be interesting.


	3. Things starts to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the last one and now that I actually know where to go with this fic it's more important for the story, earlier I had only figured out that I wanted Solangelo to go to hogwarts and the golden trio to be suspicious of them but now things are going somewhere! (:

Harry POV

 

In the great hall he could se Nico and Will sitting at the staff table. It was strange to se two young boys in the row of old witches and wizards. While Will talked lively whit the people beside him Nico just looked around the room like he was suspecting that someone would attack them. Harry frowned at the sight and moved to the Gryffindor table. It felt empty without the Weasleys twins and just thinking about George’s death made his heart hurt. He knew that it wasn't his fault that so many people had died but no matter how many times people said that a part of him would always tell him otherwise. His friends knew about those thoughts and they tried their best to support him and he really appreciate that, but they had also gone through the war so he hoped that he could help them as well. 

The first years came in and the headmistress held a short speech before the sorting began. It became sort of boring after having watched the ceremony so many times but every time someone came to Gryffindor he applauded. It was surprisingly few new students that year so only like five people came and joined the Gryffindor table. 

"Welcome students, to a new year at hogwarts. Sense the last school year was filled with unfortunate events our students will retake their last year so our new students will join the first years from last year. We also have a new teacher that will join us, mr di Angelo will teach defence against the dark arts and then we have Will Solace whom will work as madam Pomfrys assistant at the hospital wing. I think that was al I had to say and I which you al welcome and tuck in." Whit those words the food appeared and everyone started to eat. 

 

Will POV

 

After the feast the two boys stayed in the hall and talked to Mcgonigal whom knew a bit about their situation. she had given each of them a schedule and showed them to their rooms. After she'd given them a brief lesson about what to do she left them alone and Will and Nico walked into Nicos room. The other boy sat down on his bed and frowned adorably. People might wonder how frowning could be adorable but according to Will everything Nico did was adorable. "So, we are supposed to work here and se how this world is going? So what is it that Hekate wants to know?" Nico muttered, it was quite obvious that he wasn't al that happy about getting another quest. Will couldn't blame him but he himself was pretty excited about it. "Well Neeks I'd say we just go with it for now, it doesn't really dangerous and we have each other so it won't be that awfully." Will sat down next to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have you realist that I will have to teach little kids about a subject that I didn't knew until a week ago?" He muttered in response. "It should be fine, and most of them will be about you age." Will answered as Nico fell down on the bed and started to snore. Will smiled a little at the boy whom was pretending to sleep. He started to rise up from the bed to go and get changed but as he moved he was stopped by Nico's hand that had gripped his shirt and pulled him back down. Will draped his arms around him in response and buried his face in the smaller boys hair. I was really cosy to have Nico in his arms like that so he didn't have any complaints about it when his boyfriend fell asleep like that, though he couldn't say that it was easy for him to fall asleep to.

When Will woke up it was already late. they had to change from their normal clothes to those robes and have breakfast (which they had almost missed already) and then hurry to there respective work places. And mr death boy next to him was still asleep. He carefully tried to shake him awake to little success. The only reaction he got was an adorable snore. He was somewhat mad at himself for waking up so much later than he usually did for some unknown reason. (it just might have had something to do with him staring somewhat creepy at Nico till one a clock but seriously who could blame him when his adorable boyfriend was sleeping in his arms?) He once again tried to wake the other boy and this time he succeeded. Nico let out a yawn before looking around the room. "Well Neeks you woke up late" Will said grinning. The sleepy son of Hades just leaned back again and tried to go back to sleep. "What time is it? And why did you wake me up?" He muttered to Will not even reacting to the nickname Will had called him earlier. "Well its like eight and work starts in half an hour." Will responded with a smirk. At this Nico rose, "remind me why we are doing this." He said to Will as he walked to his bag to grab a change of clothes. 

 

Hermione POV

 

At breakfast she hadn't seen the new staff members until there were like two minutes left, a little suspicious according to Harry. She didn't really care, it was nice to be back at hogwarts whiteout having to worry about Voldemort returning. She wondered how the new teachers would be and it seemed as though she wouldn't have to wait long. When the trio got there schedules it showed that their first subject was defens against the dark arts. Next to her she heard Ron gasp as if he'd seen a ghost. "What is it?" She turned to her boyfriend and asked. They had gotten together a while after Voldemorts defeat though they had tried to flirt sense like third year. Even if he could be an idiot she found him really cute. He didn't answer her question but handed her the newspaper. After she had read the first page she looked up whit scared eyes. "I thought ap deatheathers where in prison!" "It says later on that the ministry suspects foreign Voldemort supporters to be the one to break them out" he answered her silent question.  
The newspaper read,

Deatheaters escaped from askaban! Many dangerous people on the lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole teachers thing are inspired from the work Solangelo at hogwarts by ziane  
> (Not sure I spelled that right)  
> And it's really an amazing work that I totally recommend looking up.


	4. First day at work and a not so unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working the first half of the day Solangelo have a break an someone comes to visit them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and I don't really have a legit excuse so I'm sorry, but here's a new chapter

Nico POV 

 

When he walked into the classroom the students where there already and among them sat the golden trio. Most of the people was chattering nervously and he guessed it must be because of the news the other teachers had told him about. He hoped that Hekate didn't expect him an Will to do something about that but when his normal luck it was exactly what was going to happen. He let out a sight as he reached the middle of the classroom. The students looked at him and he introduced himself, "my name is Nico di Angelo and I'm going to be your teacher in defence against the dark arts." 

The lesson was really boring and Nico was even the teacher so he wondered how bored the students were. He had introduced som new spells that they wouldn't be allowed to try practicing until the next lesson and there weren't any more to it. When the torture finally was over he only had a short break till the next lesson, he expected that one to be even worse sense it was with the youngest students. He'd even heard that the to houses (Gryffindor and Slytherin) where rivals so that would only complete things further. 

He went back to his room to rest for the ten minutes till the next lesson but when he opened the door it was obvious that he wouldn't get any rest. Inside stood the goddess Hekate herself.

 

Harry pov 

 

Once they got out of the classroom Hermione began to talk. "well, that wasn't awfully,maybe not the most entertaining lesson but definitely not a new Umbrige." Harry had to agree with her even if he still doubted the American, especially since the news paper. He couldn't help but to be suspicious about the new teachers but when he'd voiced his suspicions to the others they’d just said that   
Magonigall wouldn't hire suspicious people. He knew that it was true but he just kept reminding himself of Alastor Moody whom’d been a death eater. The next lesson was potions with Slughorn. He didn't like potions so much but Slughorn was quite a good teacher, even if he definitely had favourites among the students. 

Will POV 

 

He'd spent the day helping out in the infirmary and these kids really seemed to get injured a lot, first it was this kid whom had accidentally cut off his friends fingers (how that now happened) and then someone had swallowed poison as a dare and both the poor kids would have to stay in the infirmary for the whole week. He was obviously tired so he looked forward to his break that happened to be at the same time as Nicos (definitely not something that they had asked for crouch crouch) 

As he walked through the long corridors (seriously, how could these kids find there way through the endless maze that was there school) he saw a bunch of kids coming from the direction of Nicos classroom and he came to the conclusion that the lesson must have ended. He walked up to his and Nicos room (they may have gotten separate rooms but they obviously wouldn't use both sense he'd already pretty much had moved in with Nico at camp so why sleep separately at hogwarts?) and opened the door to find Nico talking to Hekate. There went his plan on spending some time just the two of them, wink wink. (The silence charm is really useful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write any smut but I will (like in the end of the chapter) hint at such things so be warned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kuros motivate me so please leave those ♥️
> 
> Love you guys


End file.
